


Disturbance

by DragonWitchPrincess



Series: Star Wars: Sequel trilogy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWitchPrincess/pseuds/DragonWitchPrincess
Summary: Jedi Consular Leia Organa Solo is sent off to Wild Space to scout out planets who will allow Jedi to have an outpost and possibly a school. When their ship disappears and there's a disturbance in the Force, the Skywalker/Solo Clan head out on a rescue mission.
Relationships: Corran Horn/Mirax Terrik, Iella Wessiri Antilles/Wedge Antilles, Kam Solusar/Tionne Solusar, Lando Calrissian/Tendra Risant, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Tycho Celchu/Winter Celchu
Series: Star Wars: Sequel trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633141
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Disturbance

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really hate the new trilogy and am experimenting with this, blending a tiny bit of the new trilogy while adding a little bit of the EU (because EU is the only true canon at this point). Hope y'all enjoy!

Han's eyes fluttered open, and looked over at the chrono. They had been traveling for over a week, just him and his wife, and he had to admit, he really like it. No kids to watch, no droids beeping and blabbering loud statistics; no loud Wookiee noises yelling that something else broke-- now he had nohgri telling him that, but otherwise they stayed quiet-- he and his wife finally getting more than five minutes alone, which he swears had not happened since the birth of Anakin. As he sat up in the bed, he did have to admit, he missed the laughter of the kids, Chewie' chorfling noises; Jaina, his eldest child begging to fly the _Falcon_ , and other small things of the sort. "Hey, your worship!"he called, seeing that she wasn't next to him.

"I'm here," Leia replied, walking out of the 'fresher, wringing out the final droplets of her long brunette hair. Dropping the towel on the floor, she climbed back on the bed to lay next to him. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he pulled her close, his lips locking to hers as he kissed her deeply. His free hand reached up and started to tug at the robe, wanting the intimacy of their skin against each other...

"Easy, flyboy," Leia chuckled. "You're overwhelming my senses with those thoughts."

Han groaned, the moment ruined for him as he just settled for hugging her. "Still think it's just a bunch of Hocus Pocus," he teased, putting his hands behind his head as Leia leaned against his bare chest.

"Hocus Pocus your children inherited," Leia reminded him.

"Still prefer my blaster," he said, placing a hand on her arm, gently stroking her arm. "Missing the kids yet?"

"Definitely," Leia sighed, running her hand up his chest, her fingers interweaving in his chest hair. "Also missing the days when they actually needed us. Jaina and Jacen are eighteen, almost ready to become Jedi Knights, Anakin is almost seventeen, and I swear nearly ready to propose to Tahiri..."

Han looked down thoughtfully. "Humor me, what would you do if we gained another child?"

"Make sure they don't grow up too fast," Leia chuckled. "Although, I'm pretty sure I'm close to the expiration date on having children though.. unless there's something you want to tell me?"

"Not at all, Sweetheart," Han assured her. "You're the only one for me. While we're still on the subject, though, any names you had in mind?"

"Are you asking because I named Anakin and you named Jaina and Jacen?"

"Partly," Han admitted. "And also partly because I don't have any real good names to give another child."

Leia smiled, shifting a bit to be more on his shoulder. "If-- and that's a big if-- we have another child, I would want to name him Bail, after adoptive my father."

"Not Obi-Wan or some other weird mystical name?" Han asked with that famous lop-sided grin on his face.

Leia gave him a playful slap on his shoulder. "If I remember Luke's story correctly, you didn't like Master Kenobi; and... I never had the chance to meet him."

"Alright," Han added, noticing her voice had trailed off and there was a bit of a distant look in her eye. "What if it's a girl?"

"I thought you would have an idea," she replied, her voice rising a few notes, as she looked up at him. "Surely there was another influential woman in your life-- that wasn't a girlfriend."

"None that I can think of, off hand," Han admitted, a sly grin returning to his lips. "Unless you want to be like Lando, have a set of triplets and name them Han, Leia, and Luke junior."

"The Force would have to have an _extremely_ funny sense of humor," Leia said dryly, looking up at the ceiling.

Han chuckled, then quickly rolled so he was on top of her, earning a cry of surprise and was about to kiss her when the _Falcon_ alarms sounded. Han looked back at the bedside chrono, a bit confused. He would've sworn they had another hour until they were supposed to jump out of hyperspace. Leia pushed Han off, tightening the robe around her waist as he grabbed a pair of pants. They reached the cockpit just as the star streaks disappeared and in front of them were several Empire-era Star Destroyers, and an Eclipse Class Star Destroyer.

"Welcoming party?" Han asked, placing his hand on the reverse thrusters.

"No..."Leia replied, her voice growing distant as Han looked at her face. From the way she was looking at the Star Destroyers, he knew she was doing her Force thing.

"I've got a bad feeling about this."

After several moments, Leia gasped and snapped back to the present. "Han, get us out of here now!"

Han pulled back on the reverse thrusts, and started to put in the coordinates for the nearest New Republic Planet, trying to get some distance between him and the Star ships. "Sweetheart, remind me how long we were supposed to have in Hyper space?"

"I thought another hour or so," she said, looking at him as she double checked the coordinates. "You don't think..."

"Yup, Interdictor Field is up. We probably won't outrun them."

"That's not our only issues," Leia said, watching the sensors. "We've got two TIE fighters on our tail."

"We will take the guns, Lady Vader," Sakhisakh, one of the two Nohgri body guards that they had brought with them on the trip said, before bolting toward the pits with Barkhimkh.

Han was always unsettled by how silent they always were, grateful that they always stayed out of the bedroom. He continued to monitor their speed, increasing the thrusters to max, but the Star Destroyer and Dreadnuaght were close behind him, along with the TIE fighters. He looked to Leia, matching the grim look she had. Taking her hand, he looped the Falcon around, steadying it so the Nohgri had a good shot at the TIE fighters, just as two more Star Destroyers appeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Hope that was a nice Cliff hanger for y'all *super evil laugh*. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I'll have another chapter posted soon.
> 
> Could not resist throwing just a LITTLE shade at Disney, because I swear naming Kylo Ren Ben Solo after Obi-Wan just did NOT MAKE SENSE to me, so I had to make the scene. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
